I Love to be Punished!
by Nachan0928
Summary: Tora and Saga were watching movie at Saga’s apartment. However, Tora didn’t watch the movie at last, so Saga decided to punish him. Well, you can guess how the things turned out...


**Title: **I Love to be Punished! (one-shot)

**Author: **Kawaii_nachan

**Rating: **NC-17

**Genre: **I dunno... It's really hard to decide.. XP

**Warnings: **Male x Male relationship, super bad English.

**Pairing(s): **Tora x Saga

**Band(s):** alice nine.

**Disclaimer: **Oh well, -I've locked them in the cage-unfortunately I don't own those beautiful boys, just the story... (TT w TT) *sob... sob...*

**Summary: **Tora and Saga were watching movie at Saga's apartment. However, Tora didn't watch the movie at last, so Saga decided to punish him. Well, you can guess how the things turned out...

***~*I Love to be Punished!*~***

'_Zraaaaaaasshh'_ sounds of rain. That was hard rain. Even worse, because Tora didn't bring an umbrella, so he had to find some place to hide. "Shit! Why must rain today!", he mumbled as he looked at his watch, it was around 1 p.m. Passed 30 minutes already from the promised time. Suddenly, he felt something vibrated in his jeans pocket. That was his _keitai_. He checked it out and found a text message.

'_Tora-kun, where're you? I've been waiting for so long... You don't forget about our date today, do you?'_, it was from Saga, his bandmate in Alice Nine and also, his lover.

Tora let out a sigh, he replied it. _'Gomen na Sagacchi, I have a problem. I don't bring my umbrella, so I have to wait for the rain to stop. I'll come late'_. Message sent.

Few minutes later, Saga's reply came, '_Um, nandemonai. Tell me, where're you now, Tora-kun? I'll come and pick you up'._

Tora replied it quickly, '_Yokatta. I thought you're mad at me. I'm in front of Maple Café _(just my imagination café)_ now. It seems like it's not too far away from your apartment…'._

'_Ok, chotto matte ne. I'll go there'_, was Saga's reply.

Not long after that, Saga was coming. "Sagacchi, I'm here!", Tora shouted as he rose his right hand to give Saga a sign. Then Saga was approaching Tora. "Once again _gomen na_, Sagacchi, for made you doing this...", Tora said in sad face. "_Iie, daijoubu yo ne_, Tora-kun. As long as it's for you. Now, let's go to my apartment before the rain become harder", Saga said and then smiling, so nicely even made Tora wanted to kiss him. They both went to Saga's apartment.

_~At Saga's apartment~_

"Come in!", Saga said while opened the door.

"_Aa_. It has been a long time since the last time I've come to your apartment, Sagacchi", Tora answered, smiling as he took his shoes off and then put them on the shoes rack.

"First, we should dry those wet clothes of yours, Tora-kun. I don't want you to get sick after this", Saga said, pointing at Tora's clothes in worried expression.

"Don't worry my dear, I won't get sick just because of this", Tora chuckled.

"Just do it, Tora-kun", Saga stared seriously at Tora.

"Fine... Fine...", Tora answered quickly.

They went to the living room, a nice-huge living room. There were two red couches, one table with a vase of flowers on it, and a set of home theatre.

_Everything is clean. More clean that I've expected._.. Tora thought.

"Anyway, do you remember where is the bathroom, Tora-kun? If you do, then I don't need to lead you the way", Saga asked, half-joking in a teasing tone.

"Of course I do! I have a good memory, you know!", Tora answered, he was pouting. Still, he looked handsome in Saga's sight

"Hahaha. Well, if you said so. I'll get you a coffee and waiting in the living room, okay?", Saga was just laughing and then went off to the kitchen after he locked the door.

Tora just nodded. Then he walked slowly to the bathroom.

_~In the bathroom~_

After washed his hair and changed his clothes with the clothes there that Saga had prepared, Tora looked at the mirror.

"Look, how handsome you are, Tora! Today must be a special day for your relationship with Sagacchi, it would be one step ahead!", Tora grinned to his reflection on the mirror. _How narcissi..._ (=_=;) After ten minutes of admiring his own handsomeness, Tora finally realized something.

"Oops, I'd better go out now, before Saga is getting stress of waiting me", Tora chuckled as he walked out of the bathroom.

_~In the living room~_

Tora suddenly jumped onto the couch, his action surprised, it made Saga turned his head around, "What take you so long, Tora-kun? Did you do something crazy in my bathroom?", Saga asked, raised his eyebrow.

"What do you mean, Sagacchi? Ah! _Gomen_ for keep you waiting so much today", Tora answered as he made a sorry face.

"Well, let's just forget about it and watch the movie that I've told you yesterday. I really want to watch it with you, Tora-kun...", Saga stared lovingly at Tora, which made that black-haired guitarist who sat next to him on the couch, blushing.

_Damn! You know what, Sagacchi... You're so cute! I can't stand it any longer.. I'm going to fuck you, no matter what!_. Tora was just blushing because of his wild imagination kept running in his mind.

"Ye-yeah, let's see, then...", Tora answered so nervously.

They watched the movie, it was a romantic movie. Saga watched it seriously, even he didn't realize that Tora had already fallen asleep beside him. Soon, the movie was over..

_~15 minutes later~_

Tora finally woke up when he felt a murder aura around him. "Sleep well, Tora-kun?", Saga asked as he crossed his arms over his chest and smiling but a vein popped on his head. "Err, yes, pretty well... ha-ha", Tora answered with a fake smile as he rubbing his head.

Saga pouted his sexy lips. He was fully mad at Tora right now. "Good then, now prepare for the punishment!", He said with an angry tone.

"_NANI~~!?_ Punishment?? What kind of punishment, Sagacchi?", Tora asked curiously. He raised an eyebrow.

Saga leaned his head to Tora. "Just be quiet and see, don't do anything until I say so at least...", Saga was glaring deadly at Tora.

Tora gulped and then nodded. He know that he should obey Saga's word and don't do anything against Saga's will because he thought something bad would happen to him, if he did that. Tora's eyes opened widely when he saw Saga was standing in front of him and suddenly starting to strip himself.

"What the...", was the only word that left Tora's lips.

Saga continued to stripping, he took off his shirt slowly and threw that thing somewhere behind him. Revealing the blonde bassist's sexy body. Tora gulped hardly. He didn't believe with the thing he has seen right now. That smooth-white skin of Saga, his sexy body... That made Tora's member turned on. Next, Saga was starting to unbutton his jeans. He did that on purpose: Teasing Tora who was now staring at him with that lust look in his eyes.

"What, my tiger? You want me, don't you?", Saga asked as he licked his own lips seductively. "But remember, don't do anything against my will... I want an obedient Tora right now, not the bad one...", he added, whispering on Tora's ear. Again, Tora gulped. He just obeyed Saga's words. Do nothing but sit on the couch nicely. Saga undoes his zipper and then tugged his pants down so slowly. Tora could see Saga's hard cock inches by inches. The outfit soon was gone too, leaving Saga naked in front of his boyfriend.

It made Tora much harder. Tora really wanted to touch Saga's body!

Saga went off to his bedroom and took a big tube of lubricant from the drawers. After that, he came back to the living room. Get ready for his next action. He bit his own lips while his eyes were staring at Tora and then spread his legs widely. He started to touch himself. Saga drew his fingers closer to his entrance and finally entered it.

Saga gasped at the pain from the sudden intrusion. "Ahh~~ Tora-kun...", he moaned. Tora was just staring at unbelievable scenery in front of him. Saga was crying, but soon, the pain was gone and he started to thrust his fingers repeatedly, imagining it was Tora who's inside him.

"Ahh~~ ehhn... Tora-kun, it feels good...", another moans from Saga's lips. Moreover, Tora couldn't help but petrified at the wonderful sight before him. His hand subconsciously went down and he touched his own erection, making him groaned in pleasure. Saga kept thrusting his fingers into his ass. "Oh My fucking God.. I want to touch him...", Tora murmured while he was rubbing himself.

Saga continued moaning, even louder than before. After satisfied, now Saga was stroking his hard cock with a steady rhythm. "Aaahh~~ faster... harder... please...", he moaned in such a pleasure given by himself. Saga stroked his cock faster. A precum was starting to drip. Tora groaned, Saga is such a beautiful creature that God ever created in this cruel world. Tora saw Saga's expression, it was full of lusts. So inviting and incredibly sexy. Tora's cock was really hard that time.

_Shit! I can't stand it anymore... I really want to fuck him right at this second and there!!_. Tora tried to control his mind, but he couldn't.

He rose from the couch and approached Saga who was still stroking his hard member. He grabbed Saga's busy hand, "_Gomen_ Sagacchi, but I've reached my limit!", and Tora pulled Saga's head to him. He kissed Saga very passionately.

Saga opened his mouth a little bit, only to deepen their kiss. Tora's tongue roamed all over inside his mouth, swallowing each other saliva. Saga lifted his hands around Tora's neck and dragging him to the couch without broke the kiss. Saga was beneath Tora and took Tora's shirt off so slowly. Then he broke the kiss as Tora licked his nipple and biting it softly. "Ahh~~ Tora-kun...", Saga moaned. He really enjoyed it, especially when Tora's hand was stroking his needy member, so fast. "Tora-kun, please... Just fuck me already!", Saga said in a lustful tone. "Of course I will! I want it so bad, you know!", Tora said as he positioned himself between Saga's now-opened legs.

Finally, Tora thrust his erection into Saga's. All at once! Saga gasped because of the mixed of pain and pleasure he felt inside. "Fuck! You're so tight, Sagacchi..!", Tora cursed loudly. He stayed quiet for a moment and then began to thrusting so roughly. Saga found that Tora like to play it rough. "Ehhnn~~ Tora-kun... Fuck me hard!", Saga pleased as he moaning, it made Tora increasing his speed.

They kissed so hungrily like crazy. "Tora-kun, harder, please!!", Saga said between his panting. Tora kept thrusting while he kissed Saga's neck, sucking, and then biting. Leaving a hickey on it. "You're mine, Sagacchi. Remember that!", Tora whispered on Saga's ear. He was still thrusting into Saga, didn't care with hurt expression that appeared on Saga's face while he did that.

While Tora was busy with doing him, Saga stroked his own erection. He was stroking it so fast, "Tora-kun... I can't take it anymore...", Saga said when Tora suddenly lifted him to sit on his lap. He let Saga riding on him, Saga kept moving up and down as he bit his own lips to resist the pain. Tora kept stroking Saga's cock. Saga felt that he was close. Tora groaned while Saga just moaned as he came hard, "Ahh~~ I'm cumming!" He spilled his seeds on Tora's stomach and hand. Soon, Tora was cumming too, he screamed Saga's name out a loud, "Saga! Saga~~!!". He came inside Saga's ass.

They both collapsed because of their orgasm. Tora and Saga tried to catch their breath, they were panting heavily. "You were great, Sagacchi. I love u", Tora said as he kissed Saga. "Mmhh~~", Saga moaned. They broke the kiss. "I love you, too", Saga replied it while he rested his head on Tora's chest.

And they fell asleep until Tora woke up and found that it's already morning. He spent a night with Saga, together. Only two of them. He kissed Saga's cheek when he realized that Saga was still sleeping beside him. "My beautiful angel...", He murmured. "I hope we'll stay like this forever...", he added as he held Saga tightly like if he didn't want to lose him.

**~End of the story~**

**Note: **Kyaaaa~!! 8(^o^)8 My first yaoi fanfic, i don't know if it's good or not, but i'm really enjoy it, hope u feel the same way.

Comment is openly welcome. sankyuu~**  
**


End file.
